Arson
by MultipleDinosaurs
Summary: Things can get a bit troublesome when you're a pyromaniac with an attitude . Rated for violent themes .
1. Introduction to Trouble

This is my first fanfic so I hope you all enjoy it . Criticism is readily accepted as long as it is helpful qwq

* * *

It burned . The brilliance of the flames as they contrasted against the midnight sky was almost unbelievable . A small home was swallowed by the flames, burning under the heat . The temperature of the fire was unbearable compared to the cool desert night . But the girl who stood before the flames didn't care . She never did . She didn't care that someone's memories were being destroyed, that pets and loved ones were lost forever . As long as the flames burned away the pain she felt inside .

A box of matches was clutched tightly in her left hand, a large, red bottle of gasoline sat patiently at her feet . She only had minutes to leave, the cops would come soon . But she couldn't bring herself to move her feet, the scene before her was so tragically beautiful . She couldn't explain her love for the beauty and destruction fire brought to the world around her .

Sirens could be heard in the distance, flashing lights were visible along the horizon . The was no way she could stay now, it was time to move and move quickly . The girl picked the gasoline up and threw it into the fire, the plastic melting almost instantly . She stuffed the matches into the pocket of her darkly colored hoodie, turning away from the scene and taking off down the street . The girl disappeared right before the emergency units arrived at the vortex of swirling flames .

[ x ]

Maka sat at the dining room table, a plate piled high with pancakes was placed in front of her . He father pulled out the seat across from her and sat down with a sigh . The girl feigned a confused look and stared at her father, waiting for him to speak up . The redhead looked at his daughter, figuring that she would want an explanation .

The man worked with Death City's PD, he was one of the police officers that was to work cases involving any kind of fire . Whether it be a small fire in someone's yard or an entire block set aflame he was one of the first to arrive . Last night had been no different .

"There was a fire last night" The man told his daughter .

"Again ?" The blonde asked through a mouthful of food . Her father nodded .

"Yes, no deaths this time . Although the family's cat did not make it out in time" Was his reply .

That was the end of their conversation . Maka knew her father wouldn't say any more about the fire, not even to his precious angel of a daughter . She finished the rest of her breakfast in silence before standing and exiting the room . She slipped her plate into the sink and pick up the newspaper that was beside the stove . The fire had made the front page, the fires always did .

In Death City fires weren't uncommon, they were in the middle of the desert after all . It was arid and dry, the smallest spark could light all the bushes in a mile's radius ablaze . Although the string of house fires was different . It was abnormal for so many houses to catch alight in such rapid succession . There were times when it wouldn't even be a week before another house was lit up like a Christmas tree . The PD was convinced it was arson . There was no way for it to not be .

Maka tossed the paper back onto the counter, she had more important things to worry about than the recent string of fires in the city . She was graduating high school soon, and didn't need anything to distract her from her studies .

She busied herself with getting ready for school, picking up a brush and pulling her long, blonde hair into pigtails . The senior could pass as a freshman with how small and young she looked . She wore a school uniform, the same as every other senior . It was the only thing that separated her from looking like one of the underclassmen . Plaid skirt, white blouse, knee high socks . That what every female senior in her school was required to wear . Most wore mary janes with the outfit but Maka fancied herself to black combat boots . The girl also wore a yellow sweater vest to try and partially hide her small bust .

Once she was finished with getting ready, Maka grabbed her backpack and headed out the door . She walked to school, her father was usually too busy looking over important documents or sleeping in to give her rides to school . The blonde didn't mind though, she rather be away from the man than sit in a car with him and ruin her whole day by listen to him go on about how she is his little angel and how much he loves her . The man was as annoying as hell and she couldn't stand it .

[ x ]

Shiny green eyes stared at calming blue ones . Her best friend, Tsubaki Nakatsukasa stood in front of her shorter friend . The blonde had to tilt her head up to look at the raven haired beauty's face . The taller, more busty senior smiled at her shorter, blonde friend . It was lunch time at the Shibusen and the two girls always sat together to eat . Today's lunch was mac and cheese . Whole grain mac and cheese . It wasn't the most appealing in appearance but tasted alright . The two ate their food in silence before the black haired one spoke up .

"There was a fire again last night" She stared expectantly at her friend .

"I know" Maka replied, not looking up at the other girl .

Tsubaki sighed, "how many deaths were there this time, I'm sure your father told you about it ."

"None unless you count a cat" the blonde said before continuing to munch on her lunch .

Tsubaki shook her head, knowing that her friend wouldn't say anything else about the situation . She never did when it came to the fires around the city . The taller one stood up, catching the attention of her friend with her sudden action . She smiled reassuringly at the blonde and picked up her partially empty tray motioning to the trash can . Maka gave a small nod and picked her nearly empty tray up, standing as well . They didn't talk about the fire for the rest of the day .

[ x ]

The walk home was dreadful . The sun burned in the sky mercilessly . Midday was the hottest point of the day and the blonde was stuck walking two miles down the city under the heat of the sun . Sweat rolled down her forehead as Maka clutched onto the straps of her backpack . She trudged along the sidewalk, eyes flitting around as she watched people interact with each other in the heat of the day . They all seemed so happy with large smiles on their faces and their loud laughter resonating across the street . People were weird, Maka had figured that out quite awhile back . She didn't understand them, how they could be so happy in the sweltering heat ? How they could be so carefree with so many others around ? Maka didn't have many friends, Tsubaki being her closest and only friend, so she figured that she only didn't understand others was because she never interacted with others .

It was a thirty minute walk . Just like it was everyday . Some days it took longer if she dilly dallied or stopped to buy something . Maka stood in front of her door, the sound of voices could be heard inside . Only her father and her that lived there, he shouldn't be talking unless someone else in the house . She jammed her keys into the knob and unlocked the door, throwing it open after pulling them out .

She stared at the scene playing out in front of her . Her father was sitting on the couch, a woman with curly blue hair sitting in his lap . Both were giggling and laughing . Her father was a married man but it seemed like he took the chance to cheat on his wife every time she left on a business trip . The pair didn't even notice her as she stormed pass them and stomped up the stairs, leaving the front door wide open .

Make burst into her room, looking around with a purpose . She spotted the item of necessity on her dresser . She pulled on a black hoodie, snatching the half full box of matches off the corner of her dresser before flying down the stairs . As she flew pass the duo they looked up, finally realizing that she had entered the house . She was gone in a matter of seconds though, they were barely able to process that she was there when she slammed the door behind her and took off down the street .

[ x ]

Maka waited in the alley for hours . She waited until the sun when down and for the desert to grow cold . Once it did she walked out, hidden in the dark . Her small hands grabbed at her hood before pulling it up, covering her head . A bottle of gasoline was held in her right hand, a box of matches stuffed in her left pocket . She walked down the dead streets . One would think that they would be a bit more lively and active with cops due to the recent string of events . But it wasn't . Death City's PD was terrible . They didn't have enough cops on hand and none were very good at their job . The police department was more of a joke than anything .

Her feet made hushed slapping sounds on the pavement as the hurried down the streets . Her pace was fast, determined . The blonde was making her way across the city with a purpose . She had to reach the neighborhood before it got too late into the night . She would look more suspicious than she already did if she stayed out for too long .

It took her twenty minutes to reach her destination . Maka looked at the small house with a burning hatred . The owner of the humble abode was the one that Maka had found in her father's lap . The wench that her father cheated on her mother with lived there .

The blonde made quick work of the place, splattering gasoline on every place she could reach on all four sides of the home . She then pulled out a bobby pin from her pocket, jabbing it into the lock . She jiggled it around until she heard the tumblers fall into place . The door opened silently with the help of the night's breeze . Maka made no hesitation as she drenched whatever she could with the amount of gasoline she had .

She stood in the entrance of the house, a match in hand . She then dragged it along the side of the box in a quick, practiced motion, setting the small stick aflame . Maka dropped the match on the ground, the chair closest to it catching on fire, spreading to everything else inside at a steady pace . She turned and walked away calmly, crossing to the other side of the street at the edge of an alley .

The fire soon spread to the outside of the house, reaching up towards the sky . Maka felt more satisfied with this fire then she did with the one the night before . This one was revenge on the bimbo she had found her father with, not the innocent victims of her rage . She watched as the flames grew larger, engulfing the empty house . For the the second time that night she could hear sirens go off in the distance, but this time she knew her father would not be occupying one of the cars . When she could see the lights on top of the cars in the distance she figured she should go .

Maka turned to take off down the alley way but didn't make it more than a few yards before bumping into a warm body . Fear rushed through her veins, someone had _seen_ her set the house on fire, they watched her as she watched her work burn . The blonde looked up, her panicked gaze reached flame red eyes . Eyes that were a color more brilliant than the fires she lit . It was a boy around her age, but not one that she had ever seen before . Her thoughts went a mile a minute, terrified of the events that would soon occur . The boy opened his mouth, the second before he spoke felt like and eternity .

"Why" was all that came out of his mouth in a hushed tone .

* * *

I hope you found this to your liking ? Ah, more to come in the near future . Thanks for reading ! Reviews are appreciated !


	2. Shibu-what ?

Two in one day ? Amazing ! But uh, I probably won't be posting chapters out so quickly as the summer draws on . My sister just really wanted me to throw up my next chapter so she could read it so here it is .

* * *

 _Flames spiraled up and around her, trapping her in the inferno . It had gone terrible wrong . This wasn't what she had planed . The moment the match had left her hand everything went straight to hell . Flames engulfed the several story building quicker than she thought they would . She was trapped in the lobby, blacked by a fallen piece of timber . Screams echoed in a macabre chorus . It was hell inside here, and she had no escape ._

 _Maka's hand flew up to cover her ears in attempt to block out the commotion going on around her . The sweltering heat licked at her skin, burning her from the outside in . If she didn't get out soon there would be no more Maka Albarn . Her eyes shifted back and forth, scanning for any other way of escape . As the flames spread to the chair next to her she let out a scream backing away . The flames jumped and tasted her body, trying to grab a hold of her clothing ._

 _She fell to the ground, bringing her knees up to her chest . This was it, this is how she would die . Was it considered suicide ? She had started the fire after all . Tears streamed down her ash covered face, evaporating when they fell off of her cheeks and landed on the hard ground below her . She stared at the entrance, the one that had trapped her from escaping . Fear and hatred filled her eyes . She would die here, the burning building would be her deathbed ._

 _That's when she spotted it, a break in the fire . The glass of the door was completely shattered and the opening was small but Maka knew she would be able to fit . The fire around it couldn't find anything to burn, nothing to engulf and block the only exit with . The blonde let out a sob, she was given another chance . And she took it gratefully ._

 _Maka crawled across the floor, hiding under the smoke and flames . Broken glass covered the floor and bit into the heels of her hands but she forced herself to ignore it . She pulled herself through the broken glass, hands and knees raw and bloody . The night air was like winter compared to the heat of the building . The air was crisp and cool, burning her smoke filled lungs . Everything on her hurt, she felt like she had crawled through Hell and back ._

 _She glanced back, looking into the burning building and instantly regretting it . On the inside, trying to pull themselves through was another person . Their burns were extremely severe, most of it charred . The rest seemed like it had melted off, hanging onto the black bit halfheartedly . She could see the blood drip down their face from their wounds . It was like something from a movie . A sick, twisted movie . Maka then did something she never thought she would do to another living being . She looked them dead in the eyes and kicked ruble into the entrance, blocking the way for anyone else ._

* * *

His eyes reminded her of that dreadful event . The same fear she felt that day coursed through her veins as she stared into their ruby abysses . He was talking, his mouth moved but she couldn't hear anything . The only sound was the sound of her blood pumping in her ears . Adrenaline rushed through her bloodstream like a drug . The cops would arrive any minute now and if she couldn't get this ruby eyed man to shut up and move they would both be in trouble .

Without thinking Maka grabbed his hand, taking off down the alley way with him in tow . He stumbled clumsily behind as she turned corners and jumped over low lying trash as gracefully as someone dragging a boy bigger than themselves could . Trash cans fell in their wake as the blonde dragged the intruder through the alley ways . The alleys were naturally dark in the day time but they were as black as pitch at this time of night .

When they broke out into the streets of Death City and were far enough away from the burning building Maka stopped almost suddenly, dropping the boy's hand as if it burned her . Her breathing was heavy, coming out in pants and she bent over trying to catch it . She placed her hands on her knees and breathed out a shuddering sigh before standing straight, the adrenaline dying down some .

Now that she was away from any chance of being arrested and in the light of the many street lamps that lines the city's sidewalks she gave herself the pleasure to look the boy over . He was tall, but she had already noticed that . His hair was shock white, corresponding with his blood red eyes . Albino was the only thought that came to mind . He slouched a bit as he stood . A heavy yellow and black jacket hung loosely on his frame, much too heavy to be worn in the desert .

A growl escaped from the white haired boy's lips, revealing sharp teeth . Maka flinched at the sudden outburst, but her fear escaped her when the boy started to scold her in almost a nagging fashion .

"What the hell was that about ?! You can't go around setting people houses on fire ! What were you thinking ?!" His words came out fast and he made exaggerated hand gestures . Maka stared at him with a blank look when realization flashed across his face .

"Wait, _you're_ the Death City Arsonist ? You're their little Pyromaniac Grigori ?" He stared at her is disbelief .

Maka stood silently, not knowing what to say at his sudden confusion . She then spoke up "Well, what did you expect ?"

"B-but- You're a _girl_ ! And a puny one at that !" He bent down too be eye level with her as if to prove his point .

Maka growled in annoyance, turning away from him . He didn't seem as scary as he didn't in the alley way . Now that he was in the light he seemed more normal, despite his scary facade . He sounded like your average household idiot .

Maka glanced over at the boy before walking away and down the street, it would be best to get away from him before he could cause her any more trouble than he already was . The boy didn't notice until she was several hundred yards away from him . He quickly jogged to catch up with her and grabbed her wrists .

"I'm sorry Ms. Grigori, but under the law of the Shibusen you are arrested" His voice was cold and his eyes were void of emotion .

The blonde stared at him in disbelief, what the hell was the "Shibusen" and how did he get the power and authority to arrest her ? Large green eyes stared into red ones, searching . This had to be a joke . This was just some random guy that saw her do a bad dead and he could do nothing about it . If he told the police what happened they wouldn't believe him, her father was too high of a rank for them to suspect his daughter of anything . She found nothing though, the boy was serious .

"What" she managed to muster up .

"Did I stutter ? You . Are . Arrested" His voice was crisp and clear, not muffled by the sirens fleeing towards the burning building that they had ran from .

"I- wha- No" Maka's eye hardened, yanking her hand away . She broke away from him easily enough, surprising him with her sudden defiance .

Maka turned and took off down the street like a bullet, not looking back at the boy . He in turn sprinted off after her, a scowl etched in place on his face . He didn't expect the little pyro to take off so quickly, let alone break free of his grasp .

The two raced down the street for quite some time, Maka growing tire and the boy never letting up . She was close to her home now, all she had to do was take a left turn, fly up the stairs, and lock the door behind her . She would then be safe from the crazed white haired boy . She tripped though . She screwed it up . Another narrow escape screwed up . All because she fucking tripped .

Maka slid against the pavement,her hoodie and jeans tearing, the concrete pulling at her skin . She cried out in surprise, her arms and knees stinging from their impact with the ground . The boy took his chance and leaped onto the poor girl, pinning her down under his weight .

"Get off of me !" She cried out in a huff of a breath .

"No can do" The boy replied pulling out a pair handcuffs and attaching them to both of her wrists .

The boy pulled her up forcefully, a scornful look on his face . Glaring down at the girl before him, she was going to cause him lots of trouble in the future, he just knew it .

"What the hell do you think you're doing, running off like that ?!" The boy yelled at her, his voice ringing out in the silence .

"Avoiding arrest" Maka spat dully .

The boy shook his head, mumbling about how she was stupid to even try and dragging her along behind him . He took he to the outskirts of town before stopping and turning to her . Giving her a wicked smile he said "Welcome to the Shibusen" and turned her to face a large building with a large skull on the front and giant candles coming out from the sides . Maka would've found the entire building gorgeous if it weren't for the fact that she would be held there in her arrest . The boy pushed her up the stairs and into the building .

The two stood in the middle of a large foyer, both staring at a man with silver hair . Maka had to tilt her head up a bit to look at his face whilst the white haired boy was about eye level with him . It was extremely quiet, the blonde found it almost exiting but notcied that the boy shuffled his feet almost awkwardly . He wouldn't make eye contact with the silver haired man, although Maka could almost figure why, he had a large screw sticking out the side of his head . The man then opened his mouth .

"Soul, who does this young lady happen to be ?"He motioned towards Maka who looked up at the mention of herself .

"I'm an innocent student who was kidnapped by this mad man ! Please help me !" Maka cried out, hoping the older man would help her out of the cuffs and let her walk away a free woman .

The boy, who she now knew his name to be Soul, spoke up "No you're not !" He argued, sounding almost like a child . He pushed her forward a bit and put on his proudest face, "I found Death City's fire-loving grigori !"

The older man leaned in closer to Maka, he smelled of smoke, but not fire smoke . Cigarette smoke . Maka made a face, scrunching up her nose and leaned away . The man chuckled and straightened up . He looked at Soul and gave him a smile .

"You sure did, take her to the Grim" His voice was full of amusement .

Soul frowned, people were only taken to the Grim when they were going to be-

"This brat ? No way !" He snarled .

Maka glared at him, "Hey ! I'm not a brat !" She yelled at him, her voice laced with annoyance .

The two bickered back and forth for a few minutes before stein put up his hand .

"Enough you two, Soul, take her to the Grim" With that he turned and walked out of the foyer .

Maka stared at the door dumbly as it closed . What was going on ? She shook her head and looked over at Soul .

"Who is 'The Grim' ?" She asked, staring at the albino boy .

"You'll find out in just a moment, now won't you ?" He replied, pushing her out of the room .

The two walked down the halls of the Shibusen, Soul had a blank look on his face while he walked down the hall that he had passed by a million times . Maka on the other hand was mystified by the art work that hung on the walls and the sculptures . The light fixtures on the walls were candles, there had to be at least a million of them in this wing of the building alone to keep the place lit up so well . Everything about this building screamed Gothic Victorian architecture . She loved it .

She was pulled out of her thoughts when she ran into a pair of large, black double doors, Soul standing a few paces behind her laughing at her mishap . She threw him a glare and stepped back a few feet . Soul opened the door to reveal a large room full of clouds . There was a bright blue sky, occasionally interrupted by windows (the only thing to remind Maka that this was inf act, a room- not outside the building) . Instead of a floor there was sand, crosses were stuck haphazardly around the room, poking out of the sand like a little army . A cobble pathway lead up to a darkly colored platform, about have of the path had over side guillotines sitting above . Maka stared at the room in aw .

She snapped out of her daze when she realized Soul had started walking on without you, heading into the room . She did and awkward jog to catch up, her hands still behind her back in cuffs . Once she caught up to him she noticed a mirror placed in the center of the platform, a tall, dark figure positioned in front of it .

"What's that ?" Maka whispered to Soul, leaning towards him .

"More like ' _who's_ that' " The boy replied with a smirk .

The two came up to the platform and halted . The dark figure turned around, his face hidden behind a skull shaped mask . Even with his dark appearance he didn't appear scary . He gave off an almost goofy aura .

"Hello hello hello !" The figure said in a cheerful tone . He seemed to be focused on Soul, not taking notice to the girl standing next to the white haired boy .

Soul frowned, "I have brought the arsonist that has been terrorizing Death City Lord Death, sir" he said in a formal tone, the most formal Maka has heard him use, and motioned over to the girl in question . 'Lord Death' looked over at Maka .

"But it's just a small girl" His voice was full of confusion . Maka's mouth hung open in disbelief . How was it so hard to believe that she was the one setting houses on fire ? She glared at the ground .

"Exactly, so you should let me go" She mumbled halfheartedly, not expecting it to work .

"Ah, we can't do that, if you are suspected of being such a big criminal we must keep you under Shibusen custody" Lord Death said and hopped back a few paces . He turned towards his mirror, "But since you are so young we can turn your criminal ways around, isn't that right Soul ?" The Lord looked over his shoulder and at the albino . Maka gave the boy a pointed stare, so he was no better than she, huh ?

Soul gave Lord Death a small glare before nodding "Yeah, I guess so" he said looking away with a huff .

"Yes, yes . Uncuff the poor girl, now would you"

Soul stared at his superior in disbelief, they were just gonna left her run free ? Even with her obvious history of _lighting buildings on fire_ . She didn't even get a punishment ? Even _he_ had to go through therapy and months of being handcuffed after he was brought in ! Surely they wouldn't let her off the hook so easily !

"Well, we don't have all day, take the handcuffs off of her" Lord Death's goofy voice sounded a bit impatient . Soul nodded and took the key out, popping the cuffs open . Lord Death nodded in approval dismissing them .

"Oh Soul ?" His voice stopped the duo, "Maka will be staying with you until we know she can be trusted, keep a close eye on her"

Soul gave an audible groan, causing the blonde to send him a glare . Of course he would be the one to watch over her, although it felt like more of a punishment towards him than the pyromaniac . He glanced at the girl before exiting the room quickly, leaving her to struggle to keep up .

"So that was Lord Death huh ?" Maka said, trying to make conversation . Soul ignored her, mumbling 'she was recruited, of course she was ! Because fucking lord death can't say no to a kid' and many more things that were vulgar and filled with hate towards the short girl .

Maka sighed, she figured that the next months of her life were going to feel very, very long .


	3. It sure is

Okay so, um, I think I dilly dallied a bit too much and ended up posting this later then I wanted too . I hope you all like it ! uwu

* * *

Maka watched as Soul jammed a silver key into its lock and turn it . He had led her to an apartment complex not even five hundred yards away from the Shibuwhatever . His place was on the fifth floor, which also happened to be the top floor . When she had asked why he chose somewhere so high up he merely responded with "no one else lives here" . He had been right . Maka saw no form of life once they passed the fourth floor . He was completely alone on this floor of the apartment complex .

"Welcome home" He said bitterly as the door swung open .

Maka wandered in, his apartment was dull and nearly empty . She didn't really know what to expect, something more homey she guessed . She took a seat on the futon disguised as a couch . Soul stood in the doorway, an awkward silence hanging around them .

"I-uh, where am i staying ?" Maka opened her mouth to ask him, causing him to jump a bit at the sudden sound . He didn't reply for a moment, thinking . The girl gave him an incredulous look, "Don't you dare say in your room"

Soul frowned, "No, of course not !" he said a bit taken aback with her sudden questioning .

"Then where" The blonde quipped .

"The extra room shouldn't be too full of boxes, you should be fine there"

The white haired boy then turned away from Maka an disappeared to what she assumed was his room . She was incorrect . Soul peaked his head back out of the room and gave her a look .

"Are you going to help me move boxes around so you can sleep on an actual bed or just sit around like a moron ?"

Maka huffed in annoyance but complied anyways, standing from her original spot and following him into the room . It wasn't anything special, being bare like the majority of the apartment . A small, twin sized bed was tucked away in the corner with a nightstand placed next to it conveniently . A window was place on the south faced wall, ruby curtain keeping the light from filtering through . Several boxes were placed aimlessly around the room, the majority resting on the bed .

Soul grunted as he lifted on of the heaver boxes on the bed up . When he had placed it on the ground up against the wall he glanced at Maka .

"Well ?" He said in a curt tone of voice .

"Oh !" Was her only reply as she scrambled for a box .

She couldn't reach the top ones so she opted to pull out on of the middle ones . Bad idea . As Maka slid the packed box out, which happened to be much heavier than she had expected, the others gave way and fell . The box she was currently hold then proceeded to be dropped on her foot as she was smothered in a pile of boxes . Soul watched the event with slight amusement, but not happy at the thought of the boxes' contents getting jostled or even broke .

"Be careful now, I don't need any of my records broken" He said, moving one of the boxes off of Maka .

"Records ?" The blonde gave him an intrigued look, curious by what he meant .

"Uh, yeah . Music records . Fragile . Don't break them" He gave her a look that made her feel stupid .

Maka only gave a small nod after that, watching Soul pick up another box from the floor and move it to the wall with the rest . She, who was still lying in the middle of the floor uselessly, finally stood back up . Wrapping her arms around the too big box, Maka tried picking it up . The heavy box then proceeded to slip from her hands . Soul came swooshing to the rescue and grabbed it before it dropped though .

"How about you just sit somewhere while I move the boxes out of the way ?" He said motioning towards the bed . Maka glared at him and huffed but complied anyways .

Soul continued to move boxes while Maka watched, both silent . The boy then decided to speak up again .

"I will have all of this moved out of this room and somewhere else sometime tomorrow" He said it without looking at her .

"Ah, what about my stuff ?" The blonde asked . All of her clothes and books were at her house, she had nothing but what she was wearing with her .

"Lord Death will send someone to get it tomorrow, other then that, get some sleep" He replied but then smiled "We are going to take a trip to the doctor's in the morning"

"Doctor ? What do you mean ? Hey ! Get back he-" Maka's questioning was in vain as the white haired boy walked out of the room . She heard a door closing, he must have went to his room to sleep .

Maka fell back onto the bed that would now be her own . She closed her eyes in an attempt to sleep, although with what had happened within the past hour or two she doubted she would be able to .

[ x ]

She opened her eyes to see two red eyes above her . Maka let out a scream, pushing Soul off of her in a hurry . To her surprise she was able to get a few hours of sleep, but was far from prepared to be so rudely awakened . Soul sat on the ground, laughing his ass off .

"You should've seen your face !" He said through his cackling .

Maka let out a huff before standing and straightening out her clothes .

"So, where are we going ?" She asked, staring at him as he got up off the floor .

"I already told you, remember ?" Soul said walking out of her room, "Let's get going then, shall we ?"

Maka followed him unhappily . She had to walk at a faster pace to keep up with the tall boy's gait . Her boots clunked heavily as they walked up the steps and into the Shibusen . Once again, she admired the artwork that lined the halls . They walked at a steady pace, going down a different hall then they had gone down the last time .

They stopped in front of a wooden door . Maka watched as Soul knocked and opened it, sticking his head in . A few words were exchanged with someone inside before the boy threw the door open all the way . Maka stared at the man inside, it was the same gentlemen that she had met when she first entered the building .

"Well, it's apparent she hasn't burned your home down yet, correct ?" The man asked Soul in a teasing tone of voice . Soul in return rolled his eyes and nodded .

Rolling his chair across the room and toward the pair the man looked Maka up and down, a calculating look on his face . The look made her feel uneasy, she felt like he wanted to use her as a science experiment .

"What's your name ? So I can put it in the records" The man asked, pushing off on the ground and rolling over to a file cabinet . He grabbed out some blank documents and forms, attaching them to a clipboard . He slipped a pen out of a pocket in his lab coat, clicking it a few times as if making sure it worked properly .

"Uh, Maka" The blonde replied .

"Maka ? That's a stupid name" Soul piped up, only to have a medical text book slammed into his head . He withered to the ground, holding his head in pain .

The man ignored Soul, "I need your last name as well"

Maka shuffled her feet, looking at the ground, "Albarn" she mumbled .

"Your Spirit's girl ? I would've never guessed" The man said, surprise laced in his voice "But I suppose you look just like your mother"

Soul stood back up, standing out of arm's reach from Maka, eyeing the large book in her hands, "Spirit ?" He looked over at Stein "Isn't he on the police force, _dealing with fire related crimes_ ?"

Maka frowned as the man nodded "Indeed he is, it's a bit of a surprise that his daughter would be the ones committing the crimes that he is trying to stop, don't you think ?"

Soul shrugged "Sounds more like a rebellious phase to me"

The man gave Soul a look, "Then you had one hell of a rebellious phase, Soul"

"Stein, _stop_ " Soul growled, glaring at the doctor .

What an interesting name, Maka thought . It was fitting though, for the man has stitches all of his body and clothing . Then again, Soul's was no less unique . The blonde wasn't convinced that it was his real name though .

The room was silent and the air was a bit tense . The doctor broke the tension when he clicked the pen closed and said "Well, Miss Albarn, I should be able to bring up all the files I need for you now"

The man rolled his chair over to a wooden desk, throwing the papers onto it before picking up some more that had been haphazardly draped over an old computer monitor . Maka watched him, intrigued . The doctor was a bit weird, and not exactly in a good way .

"Lets get you a physical ready" Stein said, pulling a scalpel out of his pocket, twirling it around .

"That's a _scalpel_ " Maka said as she took a step back, her eyes bugging out of her head .

"It sure is" The doctor replied with a smile, laughing a bit .

"Okay Stein, stop scaring her . Her tiny heart probably can't take too much stress" Soul said, butting into the conversation again .

With a defeated look the doctor swapped the scalpel out for his pen.

The rest of the visit went by normally enough . Maka was made to sit and fill out a small form with any information about her health . The doctor tested her reflexes and gave her some shots, to which she was weary of taking . The whole thing went down like a sports physical .

"Well, Miss Albarn, I think we are done" Stein said, placing a neon blue bandaid on her shoulder .

She hopped down from her spot and walked over to the door, where Soul was standing, looking bored .

"Let's go, Grigori" The white haired boy said as he opened the door and exited the room, Maka in tow .

"Why do you call me that ?" The blonde asked Soul, looking up at him .

"Call you what ?" Damn, this boy was dense .

"Grigori, which is an angel . Why do you call me it ?" She was far from an angel and they both knew it, Maka was curious as to why he insisted on calling her it .

"Because you leave white feathers at the scene of your crimes, like angel feathers" Soul replied as if it were obvious .

Maka stopped, no she didn't . The girl had never even came close to touching anything feathery . " No, I don't" She said, causing the white haired boy to stop as well . They stared at each other for a moment, Maka with a thoughtful look and Soul with a blank one . The boy then started to laugh .

"Haha ! That's a good one, you had me going there for a second" Soul said through his chuckling .

Maka gave him an incredulous look, "I'm serious"

Soul stopped laughing, "Wait, really ?"

"I've never touched a feather in my life" the girl assured him .

The white haired boy looked her up and down, searching for anything that would tell him otherwise . It looked like she was telling the truth . Soul turned around and started off down the hall again, waving the situation off .

"Well, that's a problem for another day"

Maka shot him a glare before catching up with him, "What do you mean 'a problem for another day', I am, or was, being stalked !"

Soul gave her a sideways glance "Not my problem" was all he replied with, not replying to anything else she had said . His silence made it clear that their conversation was over . Maka huffed, crossing her arms in front of her chest like a child . This boy was going to be a burden that she wouldn't be able to escape from . The two continued down the hall before coming to the foyer . Soul went to open the door to the outside when the intercom crackled to life .

"Soul Eater, please report to The Death Room" A static sounding voice said through the speakers, followed by a higher pitched voice, "And bring Maka too !"

Maka inwardly groaned, Soul audibly doing so . She did not want to spend anymore time then she had two with the red eyed demon and it was obvious that he felt the same way bout her . Soul released the door handle and walked out of the foyer, back into the building . A scowl was etched into his face and a firm frown had settled onto Maka's face . The two walked down the halls in silence before coming up to Lord Death's room . Maka once again marveled at the moving clouds, this was by far the most interesting place she had been, ever .

"What do you want us for ?" Soul said irritably, causing Maka to jump a bit at his harsh tone .

Lord Death turned to face them, acknowledging their presence for the first time since they entered the room . "Ah, Soul ! Welcome welcome !" the figure said in a cheerful voice .

Soul looked bemused, "Just tell us why you wanted us"

Lord Death tilted his head, "I wanted to talk to you ?" He asked, confused a bit .

Soul rolled his eyes and gave a curt nod "Yes you did, sir"

The figure straightened up, seeming to remember why he wanted the two, "Oh yes ! Jack the Ripper is in your territory, Soul, he's a notorious criminal and needs to be stopped before he gets his hands on another victim"

"And where do I come in ?" Maka asked, confused as to why she was brought in as well .

"Oh ! Soul is to take you with him, as his little apprentice !" Lord Death pinched Maka's cheek, "I'm sure he won't mind teaching such a _cute_ little criminal how to be a good girl"

Soul stuck his tongue out and made a gagging sound, "Ew . Her ? Cute ? No way !" He said, objecting his superior's previous statement .

Maka sent Soul a glare, "Well you're not much of a looker either so shove it" She said with a huff .

The two stood there, glaring at each other . Their little glaring contest was only stopped when Lord Death pipped up and said "Well, I guess it'd be best you two run along now and find out how you are going to take care of Jack !" The man nearly shoved the two out of his room, herding them out like a sheep dog would do to a flock of sheep .

Soul hurried down the hall, leaving Maka in the dust . It was obvious that he was excited about taking care of a criminal . Is that how he found her ? Was she a "job to take care of" or just a lucky find ? She trotted as she tried to keep up . Soul noticed that she had fallen behind and stopped . Maka caught up to him easily enough after that .

"Why are you walking so fast ?" The blonde asked, almost out of breath from having to walk at such a fast pace .

"We have to make a plan before sunset, so we have to go home quickly" Soull replied as if it were the easiest thing in the world to figure out .

"It's the morning ! That gives us all day !" Maka exclaimed, there was no need to rush at all .

"Exactly" Soul said before grabbing her wrist and dragging her along behind him .

[ x ]

Maka sat at the kitchen table, a fat red sharpie in her hand and a map of Death City in front of her . Soul sat in the chair across from her, a laptop placed in front of him . Various newspapers were scattered on the table . They all shared that same topic for their headline : Jack the Ripper . The boy had been endlessly researching the killer so he could pinpoint where the criminal would show up and how he would take him down . Maka had originally thought that Soul was only going to arrest the man but the word kill came out of his mouth whenever he talked about him . He's had the blonde make notes and circle locations for him .

"Why do I have to be the scribe" Maka asked with a groan, tired of the repetitive actions .

"Because I told you to" Was his reply, he didn't look up from his laptop .

Maka dropped the sharpie on the table, "Well I'm done . We have been doing this all day and you've made no progress ! How are you going to catch this guy but sitting around staring at that screen ?"

Soul looked up at her, a smirk on his face, "But I do know where he will be"

"Oh, really ? Then where ?" Maka glared at him .

The white haired boy stretched his arm out and pointed to one of the circled locations, "He's gonna show up in that alleyway sometime tonight"

He smiled in triumph while Maka stared at him in disbelief . "How ?.." she started but Soul waved her off . He stood from his sitting position, closing the lap top .

"Well, looks like we are almost ready . Let's go catch ourselves a bastard" He said walking into his room . He came back out soon after he went in, a ridiculously large scythe in his hands . What was usually used as a farming tool was up scaled and modified to be a weapon . It had a long silver staff, a black blade coming out from it . The blade had red teeth designs on it, giving it a menacing look . Where the blade met the staff was a single red eye . Everything about the scythe gave Maka the chills, it was extremely eerie looking .

"Hurry up" The boy said to Maka, who was still sitting in her chair at the table . She quickly stood and followed Soul out the door, trailing loosely behind him . She didn't want to get too close to him while he was in possession of that scythe .

Soul lead her around the city almost aimlessly, the sun setting in the distance . The entire time she had an uneasy feeling, as if someone were watching her . She had to trot to keep up with her partner, his long legs allowing him to walk at a faster pace than his new found associate .

"Soul, what are we doing ?" Maka whispered loudly to him . The boy put his hand up, almost hitting her in the face . He then brought his finger up to his lips and motioned for her to shush .

In a low voice he said "If you want to live, I suggest keeping your trap shut" Maka let out a small huff at this but complied .

The two came to an alley way, the one he had her circle on that map in his apartment . Soul immediately pressed his back against the wall, Maka following suit, albeit a bit confused .

"If I'm correct, Jack will be coming this way in just a minute" Soul whispered, leaner closer to Maka . He eyed the opening of the alley way, hands held tightly onto his scythe .

He was wrong . That boy was _terribly, terribly_ wrong . Two _hours_ passed . Maka had fallen asleep, back slumped against the brick wall of the alley . Soul glanced at her, nudging the blonde awake . Maka opened one eye and stared at him .

"What ? Is that ripper guy here yet ?" Maka asked, speaking a bit too loud whilst she stretched a bit and stood . Soul shushed her and shook his head .

"No but-" He started but was cut off .

"No ? Then how am I standing right here ?" A scratchy sounding voice resonated through the alleyway before a figure dropped down . A grotesque looking man stood, blocking the exit . He wore a mask on his face and long, metal claws sprouted from his hands . He tilted his head to the side, his neck cracking with a loud 'pop' .

Maka stared at him bewildered, this man was terrifying . Soul glanced at her, standing in a battle ready position .

"Watch and learn, buttercup" He said, pulling his scythe up as Jack burst from his position and rushed at the pair .


End file.
